A Servant of Magic
by TardisDragon211B
Summary: Professor McGonagall tells her students the truth about the great Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

**To Harry Potter readers and Merlin lovers alike, I thank you for reading my fanfiction. Set in the beginning of Harry, Ron, and Hermione's first year.**

**It's a two parter. The next chapter will be longer. This is more of a prolog. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter, but I enjoy both.**

The warm, rich color of the stone walls was illuminated by a mixture of the soft glow of candles and daylight streaming through the criss-cross glass of the hall windows. The similar textured halls' floors were stepped on the many black shoes students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry wore to their daily classes.

The number of feet hitting the ground began to lessen as the time for classes to start drew near.

Professor Minerva McGonagall looked down at the entering students from the spot she stood behind her desk. As the students poured in she couldn't help but feel the ach of weariness creep in on her. Their youth and bountiful faces were fairly similar to the faces of her previous students; actually she noticed that she had in fact taught a large amount of their parents.

_Oh how the time dwindles on,_ she thought to herself.

The clank of the door closing brought her out of her musings. It was time to start class. With a small smile she walked around her desk and stood before the class of eager, great witches and wizards to be.

It was only the second to last day of the week of the first semester, but like with anything, the veil of normalcy covered over, causing it to become like any ordinary day for the newly enrolled students. Her transfiguration class was interesting, yes, but it held a subdue manner.

On the first day she had given an overview of the course and shown the class a few easy spells. The next day she had explained the uses of transfiguration in everyday life and had shown how to turn an animal into any household object. The third day was a series of spells practiced by the students on their animals. All in all the first three days were fairly basic material. Today wouldn't be an exception.

She plans to explain how transformation spells could turn inanimate objects into living ones. Well she was planning on it, until she overheard a whispering conversation between two students in the back.

"I wish we could be learning something more exciting. This is rather boring don't you think?" one brown haired boy from Hufflepuff, John Kilt, whispered to a blonde girl from Gryffindor, Jennifer Buckley. The girl nodded her head in response.

"I know. This is rubbish compared to the things I see my older sister do at the Ministry," Jennifer whispered back.

The two suddenly stopped talking when they realized Professor McGonagall was staring directly at them. All eyes, including theirs, landed on the older woman, but hers were still glued on the two students in the back, a line of deep thought gracing her face.

_Rubbish._ She thought bitterly in her mind, though she did not glare at the students. _Why, the transfiguration of objects is but of one of many spells vital to the expansion of a student's abilities onto more complex magic._

_Boring._ She thought of the boy's words. _Sure it isn't as exciting as fighting off a griffon, but it is essential._

_It is rather boring,_ a voice similar to her own rang through her mind. Her thoughts paused at that. She wanted to disagree. To defend her practice, but as she looked at the students in the back she couldn't deny the fact that some of the beginner spells were in fact dull.

_But life isn't always extravagant,_ another voice, also similar to hers, reminded. _Sometimes the dull, grunt work must be done in order for the extraordinary to come. _

Something clicked in the back of her mind.

"Students," she started. All eyes, though they already had been, were fixated on her.

_Should I tell them?_ crossed her mind. It wasn't in fact her area of study. Professor Binns probably would cover it later on in the semester and wouldn't be happy if she told them before he did, but as she looked back at the two students she shook the thought out of her head. _Professor Binns will just have to get off his dead, high horse._

"I had planned to instruct the proper way to transform inanimate objects into living ones," she continued. She took notice of the way that not only the two in the back appeared discouraged but also the looks of a few others dispersed around the room. "But I have decided on a different lesson."

At that, all eyes lightened up. Well all eyes exempt for Ms. Granger's, but she would most likely enjoy the lecture later on. The professor smiled at this and continued looking at her students.

"How many of you know who Merlin was?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THIS!

**Okay I'm probably going to get hate comments from diehard Harry Potter fans, but in this fanfiction Merlin did not attend Hogwarts and wasn't part of the Sytherian House , in fact in my mind Hogwarts and the separated Magical World didn't really exist until after Merlin. I mean it goes with the show Merlin, as in after Camelot Merlin majorly advanced the magical community (a founder of the wand for instance).**

**I'm sorry but that is just how I imagine it. Just wanted to let you know that I know it doesn't go with the books, but I just really don't care because I like my version better. Like I said though, that is just my opinion. **

**Thanks for clicking follow and favorite by the way :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Chapter: 2

"How many of you know who Merlin was?" Professor McGonagall asked.

The bright look in her students' eyes turned into confused stares. The students gaped at the professor cagily, as if she were about to get on her desk and drink ink from a bottle.

Did they know who Merlin was? Everyone knew who Merlin was. He was the founder of the wand, the very founder of the way the magic world goes about. Merlin was the most powerful wizard to ever live. The stories of his magic had even reached muggle ears!

Did they know who Merlin was? How could anyone not?!

"Professor?" Hermione Granger caught her teacher's attention with a cautiously raised hand. The educator had caught on that Miss Granger was one of the brightest students in the class from the first day. There was always one student who was the exceptional rule among the others. "Is this a trick question?"

Professor McGonagall's smile grew.

_Just as I expected_ she thought to herself.

"No Miss Granger," she said softly as a puzzled look flushed the girl's face. The professor turned her attention to the entire class. "Can anyone tell me who Merlin was?"

Another shaky hand rose. It belonged to dark skinned boy from Hufflepuff, his name was Kendrick Gray.

"He was the greatest wizard of all time," Mr. Gray said uncertainty filling his words, caused by the peculiar look in his professor's eyes.

She nodded but did not verbally respond. She looked around the other faces expecting more answers.

"He created the contemporary wands," Granger said with a raised hand. The professor only nodded her head in a similar fashion as she had done with Kendrick. She looked around expectantly. She raised her hands up in the air, gesturing for the students to participate more. It was then that the students realized the need for raising hands fell and soon the students were just shouting out responses.

"He was the founder of the modern magic world," a girl's voice in the back left shouted.

"He saved the dragons from extinction," Ron Wesley amongst the middle of the tables added.

"He wrote down the basic spells for all magic studies," another boy said.

"He created the Order of Merlin, and created the Laws of Magic," Jennifer Buckley stated.

"He was King Arthur's advisor in Camelot," Harry Potter added in. A sudden silence overtook the room as the shouts stopped.

Professor McGonagall looked around the room, waiting for another answer, but the students only looked at her waiting for her to continue. She smiled when she knew for certain that was all they would say and continued.

"Yes, very good," she said standing in the same spot she had been through the talking.

"You all know what you have been taught since you were small, correct?"

A few nods answered the question, and she moved on.

"Merlin was one of the most powerful warlocks to ever live. He was a law maker, a spell creator, a dragon savior, a founder of the magic world, and he was an advisor to the great King Arthur," she told the class.

A few tilted their heads as all of their looks turned to confusion. Hadn't they just told her this? Why was she repeating everything they had said? The small, satisfied smile did not break on her face as she spoke the next words.

"You have all pointed out the many grand titles associated with the figure, Merlin. Powerful. Creator. Savior. Founder. Advisor," the Professor stated smoothly in front of her class. "But did any of you use the term 'servant'?"

The students' confused looks grew. 'Servant'? Why would the word 'servant' go with the great and powerful Merlin?

With that Professor McGonagall turned her back and walked over to the cabinet behind her desk, but she still spoke with her back turned.

"When I said the name Merlin, how many of you automatically thought of an old man with a white beard on his face, wearing long extravagant robes? Perhaps in your mind he looks similar to Professor Dumbledore," she asked as she rummaged through a box on the bottom shelf.

She had apparently found what she had been looking for because she closed the cupboard doors and walked back to her spot in front of the class. In her hands she held an old browning scroll tightly. Once again she thanked her interest in ancient magic for allowing her to have this parchment.

"Well, did you think of an old man?" she asked persistently. Then everyone in the cautious class slowly bobbed their heads up and down. She nodded and chuckled to herself.

_Also as I expected._

"Did any of you think of a young man? Of a man wearing ragged, peasant clothes?" she asked. Raising one hand and lowering the other, both griping on an end, she unraveled the foot long scroll, allowing the students to see what was on the paper that from the height of her shoulder reached the ground when her one hand released it.

It was the colorless, brown outline of a man, a tall, skinny man from the looks of the picture. He looked to be nineteen perhaps a few years older. He was in fact wearing what could be described as peasant clothing, and his hair was cropped off short. The one peculiar thing about his outfit was the cloth around his neck, a neckerchief. He stood tall, smiling a goofy smile which reached his rather large ears. His hands laid loosely in front of him, clasped over one another.

"Did any of you think of a poor servant boy when you thought of the great Merlin?" the professor continued. No one even responded with a head shake. Everyone was preoccupied with the picture of the young man that was the supposed ultimate legend of magic itself. When there was no response she smiled, pulling out her wand from the folds of her cloak. "No I didn't think so."

At that she touched the page with her wand, and whispered _nædran. _She released her grip of the paper, letting the object float in the air by aid of magic.

Suddenly the outline hovered off the paper. The brown ink kept its shape almost three feet away from the page. With a white glow surrounding the brown ink, color began to form in the open air inside the lines. A rainbow colored in the blank areas leaving an image of a servant with pale skin and black hair. His now brown trousers and dirty, blue shirt added to his peasant look. His neckerchief turned red.

Professor McGonagall turned towards the stunned expressions of her students, who all turned to her with wide eyes of anticipation.

"The legend I am about to tell has been past down through the ages. Merlin himself told it until he disappeared mysteriously long ago. Perhaps what I say will surprise you, but the truth was Merlin wasn't always the great and powerful wizard most lead him on to be," she explained. "In all honesty he was a simple farm boy from a small village with a great power held deep with in, and in order to gain it fully he had to become a servant for those without magic."

"But who was he a servant for, Professor?" Hermione asked suddenly out of her stupor.

"Why King Arthur, dear. Though at the time he was Prince Arthur," all eyes widened as she said this. She laughed softly, "Yes Merlin scrubbed the floors of Prince Arthur Pendragon. His words weren't always taken as wisdom. In fact no one even knew he was a magical being at the time."

"No one?" one student exclaimed.

"No one," she nodded. "Well there were a few close to him, but those like Arthur, those who were without magic and without the knowledge of power Merlin held."

"But why?" Harry Potter asked confounded.

Her smile fell when she realized just how little her pupils knew of the old times. A serious mood suddenly fell over the students.

**Thanks for reading :)!**

**I know I said it would only be two chapters but I decided to make it longer.**

**I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Thanks for all of the support and reviews they're very nice! And if anything its misspelled it's because spell check, sorry.**

**One more chapter after this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Merlin.**

Professor McGonagall's eyes wandered towards the stone walls of her classroom as the memories flooded her mind.

She remembered the stories she heard as a child. The horrid tales of the dark ages for the magic folk had traveled through the ears of the young, passed from generation to generation, and was still roving around, though she received the history of her people at an earlier age than those who learn it in the Hogwarts' History of Magic textbook.

Her great grandmother had told her of the olden times in which their ancestors lived in, frightening times where witches and wizards alike had to live in shadow and fear in order to survive under the cruelty of kings and neighbors alike. She was told that the persecutions of magic people had happened both out of fear and betrayal, but it offered no comfort to her as her five year old self hid under the blankets in order to escape the wrath of the murderous knight in her wardrobe.

"Professor?" Harry Potter asked worriedly when her eyes had glazed over. She shook her head and gave them a sad, knowing smile.

She didn't move for long pause. All she did was stare at them with a look of longing and understanding.

_Perhaps I've said too much already,_ she thought, but one look at the looks on their interested faces changed her mind in an instance.

"Students," she began with the same facial expression. "You are very lucky. I am very lucky. In fact anyone born in a time after the separation of the Magical World is lucky. For we do not know the hardships our ancestors faced under the rein of the unjust."

The children stared intently at their teacher as she spoke in a soft voice, yet it rang through the silent room like a gong on a mountain top. All was silent as she continued.

"There was a time, when the non-magic folk mixed with the magical and there wasn't a place of sanctuary for those with the gift to hide. Magic users were persecuted. Tortured. Killed. Hunted to near extinction. Men and woman. Old and young. It did not matter if you were an innocent child or a wicked witch, you would've been slaughtered like an animal," she said solemnly.

Shocked looks fell over most faces as realization dawned on them. They were hunted? Slaughtered? People like them? Children?

"Yes, there were dark times. And one of the worst eras might come as a shock," she continued nodding towards their stunned expressions. "For it was under the rein of King Uther Pendragon, father of King Arthur, that the butchery of magic users was most prevalent. It was under his control that the land of Camelot was desolate and dark, a dark period of twenty years, up until Arthur's rule. Where dragons' blood pooled in the streets and beheadings of magical healers were held daily."

Another silent pause fell over the class until Kendrick Gray raised his hand.

"But why? Why would he do that?" Mr. Gray asked. McGonagall sighed in response.

"Because, Mr. Gray, a witch hurt the king," she stated sadly.

When she was younger she had been afraid of the figure, Uther Pendragon, but as she grew and she learned more of him, the only thing she could muster up for him was pity. Pity for the grief he faced, for the people he killed, and for the torture his soul would one day encounter when he came to face those he slaughtered.

"But magic beings wouldn't suffer forever as you can see," a small amount of happiness crept into her smile as she gestured around the room. "You see since the beginning of the first Magic Council a prophecy of great importance was told and was well known by all those who held magic as their belief. In the time of Camelot, such people were called druids, nomads who would practice magic in peace and live off of nature's spirit.

"The prophecy told of a Once and Future King who would one day bring a kind of peace to both magic and non-magic people. It was to be the beginning of true harmony in the natural world. This kingdom was to be called Albion, uniting the five kingdoms and sealing the rifts between them. In order for such prosperity to occur though this Once and Future King was to be aided by the ultimately Emrys, the greatest warlock to ever live" she sent a smile of admiration towards the image of young Merlin, a few followed her gaze, and then she looked towards the students once more.

"Emrys was supposed to act as a protector and advisor for the Future King. He was meant to guide the king on the correct path towards peace. Without Emrys there could've be no king and no peace," she said. "Arthur was the Once and Future and Merlin was Emrys."

"And so it was. Merlin, Emrys being his druid given name, was the silent protector and advisor of Prince Arthur Pendragon, directing him down the correct path and defending him and his kingdom. He worked in secrecy, never receiving the credit for the work he did, and it was cruel, hard work. Not only was he dealt the job of a servant and physician apprentice, but he was a secret wizard, learning any spell he could get his hands on. Going by his writings of his time in Camelot, even the smallest transformation spell was enough to make him to leap with excitement," she said with a growing grin and a look towards the two complaining students in the back. She turned her back before she saw their eyes widen in realization that their previous conversation had been found out.

She began talking as she searched for another object in the cupboard, wondering to herself _why didn't I organize this confounded cupboard sooner?_

"You see, students, without Merlin's hard work and sacrifices the peace of Albion would have never existed. Arthur would not have been king. Merlin saved Arthur's life countless of times from evil sorcerers, magical creatures and bandits. From the accounts of Merlin and those of Camelot citizens and knights, Arthur and he were the inseparable pair who rode out on many adventures just like the stories say," she stopped speaking when she found what she had been looking for.

She straightened her back and walked back to the center of the front area of the room. Her smile shone through her eyes as she held the small red box in her hands.

"Hard, tedious work was necessary in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled, in order for the adventures to occur, and in order for Merlin to continue past Camelot and do all he had accomplished," with that she opened the lid of the container that was barely the size of her hand, took out her wand, and whispered _fiñce næm. _

Suddenly the contents of the box flew out and whirled around the room in a red blur. All of their eyes closed as the redness spun around their heads. With a downward flick of her wand and whispering the phrase _hijañí, _the red streaks zoomed down and landed softly on each student's robe right on the upper chest region.

Slowly the children opened their eyes and looked down to see a small red dot on their robe fronts. Upon closer inspection they realized the spots had heads, legs and antenna. They were little red insects, no bigger than a stick of gum, but they didn't move. They only grasped onto the black material.

Before anyone could scream, shout, or poke the creatures, the professor pointed her wand towards the center of the desks and said in her same soft voice _neabían. _

With a white, blinding flash from the tip of her wand, all hands rose to shield their owners' eyes.

When the hands were lowered and the eyes opened, every mouth let out a sharp gasp. For the red insects had disappeared leaving red material in their place.

Eyes slowly trailed to the image of young Merlin before them, then back at their necks. They were wearing red neckerchiefs just like the powerful warlock had, actually just as the powerful servant had. Theirs were exact replicas; they even held the tattered edge down the middle. Finally they stared with shock on their faces at their grinning teacher.

"You may wear them for the rest of the day,' Professor McGonagall chuckled. "I implore you to keep them for as long as you can. Just when you look at them remember this…"

She paused and looked into each person's eyes. Finally she widened her gaze to all of theirs.

"…in order for astounding results the hard, dull work must be done. Just as it was with Merlin," she ended with nod towards the image of said servant.

The bustle in the corridors outside her wooden door told her the period at ended and it was time for dismissal.

"That is all for today, students. We will be back on the lesson plan next class period," she said.

She closed the box's latch and turned her back just as the shuffling of feet started behind her. With a flick of her wand the image of Merlin disappeared and the scroll wrapped up, landing gently in her hand. She walked over to the cupboard and set the two objects on the first shelf, mentally reminding herself to reorganize the shelves. She closed the doors and walked back to sit at her desk, her mind lost within her own thoughts.

_Did it even work?_ She wondered.

_Perhaps all I did was give them a day off from dull transfiguration spells._ She thought sadly.

At that moment she heard it. It was barely audible, all the way in the back of the room actually, the two were leaving after all. She could barely see because she didn't adjust her head's position but she heard it.

"You know, maybe transforming animals isn't so bad," Jennifer Buckley said to John Kilt.

He looked down at the red material around his neck and smiled back at her.

"You know… maybe you're right," he responded as the two exited the room.

Once the door closed behind them Minerva McGonagall was left to relish in her fine teaching skills.

_You've done well Minerva,_ she thought with a smile. _You've done well._


	4. Chapter 4

NOTICE:** I will also be updating my Merlin and Bones crossover sometime soon I PROMISE, sorry it's so late.**

**Thanks so much for you're awesome reviews and for even looking at my story! They brighten my day. :)**

**Okay last chapter. Here we go. It's more of an epilogue really. Sorry if it's a bit cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Harry Potter.**

Light shone on the cozy, yet fairly large cottage. Through the branches of the dogwoods on the front lawn, the forest's edge stood with an ancient ambiance. The tall, old trees shadowed the undergrowth as birds flew over their branches. It wasn't a frightening kind of darkness that was among the tree trunks. In fact it gave a sense of security, a mysterious protection that hides the home from the outside shudders of the busy world only a mere twenty miles away.

Sure there were a few neighbors, but they were quiet folk who were also looking for peace and perhaps the occasional bout of friendship.

It was across the paved road, and over the small dirt walking path that the home, in which the Potter family lived, stood among a fenceless garden of foliage. Ginny Potter did in fact like her gardening spells.

Said woman was out shopping with her two sons, leaving Harry and their other child, Lilly Luna Potter, alone at home. It was on this sunny, blissful summer day that Harry Potter decided to sit on the front porch of their lovely, secret home, and catch up on the latest news in the Magical Realm…well that was the plan.

Just as he was about to sit back in his favorite porch rocker, a huff of air, more like a growl really, sent his plan into the fire.

_Oh no. Please no._ he thought when he realized what the sound could be.

Unfortunately for him, his assumptions were correct.

As he lowered the piece of newspaper, he was met by what most fathers' would say to be the saddest yet most terrifying thing one could meet: the face of an upset child.

Nine year old, Lily Potter, stood before her father with her arms crossed and an expression of pure contempt. In response to her distain her father lowered his paper, gave her a look of peace, not wanting to intensify the situation further, and spoke with a smile.

"What's a matter Sweetie?" he asked in his sweetest father voice. Her response was the exact opposite as she huffed once more and kept her arms crossed. He titled his head, she looked towards the building's wall, and then she spoke.

"Mummy asked me to clean my room," she growled out, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Oh, I see," he said with understanding. After a slight pause, he risked his chances and continued. "Well is it messy?"

She apparently didn't like this response as her head snapped forward and her eyes widened.

_Wrong move!_ He thought to himself. A gleam of fire hinted in her eyes as aversion clouded them._ Ah, so much like her mother when she gets angry._

He suppressed a mental chuckle when he realized she was still glaring at him, his look slowly turning towards the authority line.

"Lily if your room is dirty, then you must clean it," he stated sternly.

"But I want to play outside! It's a nice day, and I wanted to swing," her hard look transformed into a teary pout, and his turned into a melted puddle.

"Ah, come here," he said with outstretched arms, motioning for her to sit on his lap. Without a moment of hesitation she crawled onto her father's legs and snuggled into his arms as he wrapped them around her small frame.

For a moment they stayed like that. His head rested on the top of hers as she stared at the planks below them.

He stared into the distant forest, trying to think of something to say that would fix the problem at hand. He knew he had never liked tiding up when he was her age; then again he lived in a much different kind of home at her age. Still it was hard, boring work for a nine year old.

What could he say to a nine year old that would put the idea of cleaning as fun in her mind?

He thought back to every story he ever heard, trying to remember a tale perhaps that would entice her to clean, so her mother wouldn't come home crossed that the room was a mess. Suddenly a red cardinal flew onto a nearby tree and something clicked in his mind. Cleaning. Something about that word reminded him of the tale he had heard all those years ago in his first year, the one given by Professor McGonagall.

Yes he remembered that first week of his new life quite well, but that had to be one of the most memorable moments. Her explanation went far above that of Professor Binns', he had barely been able to keep his eyes open as Binns spent two class periods on the feuds between Uther and other kings.

But that one class period with McGonagall kept with him.

_Yes, that'll work._

He looked down at his daughter and smiled. She felt his gaze on her and looked up in confusion.

"Have I ever told you the story of Merlin?" he asked. She scrunched her freckled face and shook her head, eyes widening with interest.

"You know that Merlin was a great wizard right?" he asked. She nodded.

"Mummy told me how he created the Magic World and the wand, and how he disappeared one day," she answered then chuckled, "He had a funny beard."

"Yes he did, didn't he?" Harry laughed with her. Then he smiled as he said, "But did she tell you that Merlin was actually a servant before he was an old man with a beard?"

"A servant?" Lily asked confusedly into his eyes. He chuckled and responded.

"Yes a servant. He used to clean and polish King Arthur's room and armor. And you know what?" he motioned for her to come closer, as if sharing a big secret. She leaned in and he spoke into her ear. "He didn't even use magic."

She quickly drew back and gasped. "Really?"

"Yep," he said with a serious nod, and then the smile returned. "He didn't become a great and powerful warlock until after he was a servant. He had to clean rooms all day, while secretly protecting King Arthur so the lands of Camelot, the mightiest kingdom to ever exist, would be at peace."

Her face turned into a surprised look of contemplation as she stared up at him.

"So Merlin? I should be like Merlin and clean my room?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

He paused for a second then snapped his fingers, lowered her to a standing position, and stood up.

"Wait here for a second," he commanded with a smile then dashed through the front door of the house. She looked after him baffled.

After a few minutes he returned to find her sitting on the chair, feet dangling in the air.

His hands were hidden behind his back as he spoke.

"You see Merlin didn't always have a beard," Harry began.

"He didn't?" Lily asked, just as shocked by this discovery as the previous news.

"Nope. He didn't. But he did have a neckerchief," Harry said pulling the tattered, red material from behind his back. He had kept it just as Professor McGonagall had commanded, and he was glad he did.

"Really?" she asked wide-eyed at the cloth.

"Yes. Though this isn't the same one, it's a replica," Harry informed. "It was given to me in my first year of Hogwarts, by one of my favorite professors. She was the one who told us the story of Merlin and how sometimes we have to do things we don't want to, in order for us to be happy later."

"You mean I should clean my room so Mummy is happy later and doesn't get crossed with me?" she asked.

_Just as smart as her mother.  
_

"Exactly," he said with a smile.

He then walked behind her and draped the red cloth around her neck, tying it in the back. He stepped around her to get a frontal view and smiled. She looked down at the new accessory and grinned brightly.

"Does this mean I get Merlin's powers?" she asked excitedly.

"Well if you do as your told and study hard, maybe you'll be even greater," Harry chuckled ruffling her hair.

"I'm goanna clean the whole house," she shouted as she ran into the house, her father laughing as she did. He turned around, happier than before, sat down in the rocker, and picked his paper once more. He was just about to get back to his reading when a flash of color around the bend of the road caught his eye.

He lowered his paper and stood up, cupping a hand over his forehead to get a better view in the sunlight. Upon realizing what it was he smiled and began to walk down his driveway.

"Hi there, Mr. Lin," Harry greeted to the old man once he reached the end of the driveway. "Are you heading into town?"

"Oh, hello Harry, my dear lad," Mr. Lin said with a cheerful grin. "Indeed I am. Have some business to take care of. How are you fairing today?"

Harry and Ginny loved the old, muggle man who lived up the hill. Everyday he would walk along the path and go visit the town down the road. Ever since they moved here, he had been making the journey. Ginny once expressed her concerns for his health, him looking older than Dumbledore, but Mr. Lin would only laugh and say he was younger than he looks. Which was saying something when he had long white hair and a beard, both almost reaching his knees. He couldn't be a day under a hundred. Yet he made the journey each day, despite anyone's protests towards it.

"Fine, fine," Harry said. "Been teaching the kids about their heritage and history. In fact I just got done telling Lily the story of Merlin."

"Did you now," Mr. Lin's smile grew. Harry thought he saw a spark in his old, blue eyes. It was like a glimpse of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"It is always good to tell the young ones of the past. Do be sure to tell her of the stories of Arthur and the knights, too. Also Kilgharrah, you mustn't forget the tale of the Great Dragon," he softly commanded as though he spoke to a small child. Then again perhaps Harry was a small child to him.

"Kilgharrah? I don't think I've heard that one," Harry responded. It was probably some muggle legend he failed to learn, then again he didn't pay that great attention in Binn's course.

"Why my dear boy! What sort of things did those teachers' teach you when you were a young lad? I'll have to tell it to you another day," Mr. Lin stated with a nod of his head.

"I think I'd like to hear it," Harry beamed.

"May I clean your closet,' Lily shouted from the upstairs, now opened window. Both Harry and Mr. Lin turned to look at her, the red fabric peeping out around her neck.

"Sure," Harry shouted back then turned back to see that same mysterious flash in Mr. Lin's smiling eyes as he gazed up at the now closing window.

Harry tilted his head. Mr. Lin can be such a mystery at times. He looks at them as if they were the naïve children he was sent to protect. It is almost as if he knows everything the universe had to offer, well maybe not everything, but pretty close to it.

Harry was about to ponder the question further when sudden realization hit him.

The Christmas presents are in the closet.

"Sorry, Mr. Lin I have to go," Harry said turning towards the house. He shouted behind him, "Have a nice time in town."

Mr. Lin chuckled to himself as Harry ran into fetch his daughter. He began walking down the road, laughing to himself.

_Ah, to be young again. What fun it could be to not ache all over._ Mr. Lin stopped dead in his tracks at that thought.

"I sound a bit too much like Gaius," he stated. With a shake of his head he continued down the path, walking stick in hand, until he reached the ancient lake he visited everyday.


End file.
